Trauma Center:Terminal Mission UTK3
by Krizz-Cullen
Summary: Derek y Angie vuelven de un viaje para encontrarse con muchas sorpresas, entre ellas está que hay una nueva GUILT que podria infectar a cualquiera de Caduceo.¿Sobreviviran a esta aventura Derek y el resto de su equipo? Unter The Knife 3
1. Capitulo 1 Algo Nuevo 11 Disturbia

**Capitulo 1: Algo nuevo**

**Disturbia**

Nos fuimos de viaje. Necesitaba decirle a Angie lo mucho que la amaba y declararle mi amor eterno. Hoy mismo lo iba a hacer.

- Esto… -carraspeé intentanto llamar la atención de Angie. Ella siempre estaba muy guapa.- Queria decirte una cosa.

- ¿Hum? ¿Qué me quieres decir?

Y-yo… no se si voy a ser capaz de decirtelo pero tengo que hacerlo. Te quiero Angie. Siempre te he querido, desde el primer instante en que te vi mi corazón se enamoró de ti y… quiero estar contigo, siempre.

¿Qu-qué? –ella no estaba dando credito a lo que oía, creo que no me quería al fin y al cabo- ¿Esto es un sueño? Derek, y-yo también te quiero.

¿En serio? ¿Me quieres? –no esperé más y le di un apasionado beso y así comenzó nuestro viaje.

**Un mes después**

Cariño… -le dije a Angie, ahora eramos novios y hace unos pocos días decidimos dar el gran paso y hacerlo.-¿Crees que nos podemos ir ya a Caduceo?

Mmmm… Creo que sí, a ver si Caduceo se queda sin su mejor médico y enfermera.

¿Sí? Dime Kasal; hum, bueno; no lo sé; sí, ya volvemos;¿qué hagamos que? No Kasal escuchame bien, no pensamos ir a Delfos. No tenemos nada que hacer ahí. Hum, vale está bien pero el problema es que vamos a hacer allí. Que yo sepa ese sitio se cerró. Ah claro, que no se cerró. Vale, ya vamos para allá.

¿Qué pasa amor?¿Hay algún problema?

Sí Angie, me temo que sí. Tenemos que ir a Delfos. Ahora. –Sentía tener que hablarle así pero teníamos que ir a Delfos sí o sí. Kasal cree que se ha desencadenado una nueva GUILT.-Te lo contaré por el camino.


	2. Capitulo 1 Algo Nuevo 12 Renacer

**Buenoooo...nuevo fic! Soy la primera de todo fanficion en subir un fic de trauma center en español! Que alegria Buenooo espero que disfruteis con este mini-capi xDDD**

**Y graciiias a mis permanentes fans y onee-chans Rozari y Bakibaka oskierooo**

* * *

Capitulo 1

**1.2 Renacer**

Ya en Delfos…

No entiendo como la GUILT podría volver a la vida. Estoy harta de eso. –Lo sé, yo también- Si la destruimos completamente: 2 VECES. DOS MALDITAS VECES EN LAS QUE PARECE QUE NADA HA FUNCIONADO.

Lo sé, Angie. Yo también estoy harto de la GUILT. Es que no puede volver. ¿Cuántas veces la tenemos que destruir para que desaparezca para siempre? –Simplemente no entendíamos como podía volver después de destruirlas dos veces. Es imposible- Estoy harto de todo esto, y aquí parece que todo está bajo control. Angie… vamonos. Un momento…¿Angie?

¡Dereeeeeeeeek! -¿Dónde está Angie?Ha desaparecido aquí en Delfos. Esto no puede traer nada bueno –¡Angieeeeeee!

Ya llevaba una media hora buscandola cuando encontré una pista: ''Si quieres volver a ver a Angie tendrás que superar una prueba'' ¿Qué tipo de prueba? Oh no… Allí la vi, otra vez esa bomba no. Está bien, si esto es lo que tengo que hacer para salvar a Angie… ¡TOQUE CURATIVO! ¿Hum? Otra nota: ''Has caido en la trampa estúpido, esta bomba está conectada a la habitación donde está Angie. Si cometes un solo error Angie morirá…y tú con ella'' Bien, no puedo fallarle. Tengo que repetir el mismo proceso de hace unos años. Bien… Tanques de agua: desactivados. Cartuchos de dinamita: desactivados. Cartuchos: desactivados. Solo me falta cortar las rayas blancas. Concentrate Derek. Por Angie, por ti… Puf, desactivada por los pelos. ¿Y Angie?

¿Angie? –pregunté en esa habitación oscura, donde no había nadie. –¡Me habeis engañado, terroristas!

¿D-Derek? –¡Oh, Angie!Cuando la vi me quedé petrificado. Estaba arrastrandose por el suelo hasta llegar a mi lado -¿Angie, que te ha pasado? –se me partía el corazón al verla en ese estado así que la cargué en mis brazos y la llevé a Caduceo.

¡M-me duele todo Derek! Ayu…da…me… -Oh no, se ha desmayado, ¿qué le pasa?

Ya en Caduceo…

¡Tyler! Ayudame con esto. –le dije a mi mejor amigo que estaba mirandome con un interrogante escrito en la cara.

¿Qué ha pasado con Angie? –me preguntó- Hemos tenido un problema,los de Delfos la han secuestrado y no se que le han hecho pero se ha desmayado. Tenemos que hacerle un escaneo completo.

Dios mío Derek, esto no puede estar pasando. ¡ANGIE ESTÁ INFECTADA CON TODAS LAS GUILT!

¿QUEÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? N-No… ¿Cómo es posible? –No podía ser. Todo mi mundo se derrumbaba ante mis ojos. ¿Angie con la GUILT? No es posible.-Derek, hay otra sorpresa más. ¿Ves eso que se mueve? Es un bebé.


End file.
